


【Breddy】微乎其微

by xing5740



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xing5740/pseuds/xing5740
Summary: *提前祝兩位明天3mil直播順利～（要上課的學生黨哭了）*希望他們這次有成功睡著，didn't get enough sleep是不可以當作拖延的理由的！
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	【Breddy】微乎其微

**Author's Note:**

> *提前祝兩位明天3mil直播順利～（要上課的學生黨哭了）  
> *希望他們這次有成功睡著，didn't get enough sleep是不可以當作拖延的理由的！ 

"睡不著？"

Brett敲敲半掩的門，推開後預料之中地看到Eddy抱著他的Sibelius企鵝在床上滑手機。牆上始終指向半夜兩點，明天十點半要直播——是的，他們等待已久的西小協終於來了。Brett抱怨過為什麼不在下午，這樣他們早上還有時間臨時抱佛腳。

Eddy從他根本沒在看的手機螢幕裡抬起頭，左手還默默地在企鵝身上按著指法，白白的絨毛肚子上被他按出一排凹陷。

"上次柴小協前我們也沒睡著，這次直播西小協睡不著也蠻正常的？"Eddy揉亂自己的頭髮，把手機放到旁邊，挪出一個位置讓Brett坐下。

去年是Brett自己嗷嗷亂叫，拿著譜像期末考前複習的學生，試圖在最後關頭再多救點什麼，但其實根本沒進到腦子裡，終於冷靜下來後更睡不著，蓋著棉被躺在床上，清楚地知道隔壁的Eddy也沒睡。但上次他沒有來找他，Brett這次想：反正都要睡不著了，一個人睡不著不如兩個人講講話，搞不好說著說著就睡著了，雖然他心底知道這個機率微乎其微，更大可能是他們倆胡鬧一整晚然後早上十點半就到了。

Brett一坐下來Eddy就順手把他抱住，中間還卡著Sibelius，Brett伸手把企鵝拿出來圈在自己懷裡。

他們都沒說話，Eddy把下巴放在Brett肩窩處，聞他身上沐浴乳的味道，Brett專心玩著手上的玩偶，拿起小翅膀啪噠啪噠地拍。

"Bro，你的眼鏡磕到我脖子了。"過了很久Brett終於忍不住了，捏著鏡架把Eddy的拿掉，也把自己的拿掉一起放在床頭。Eddy伸手去握他伸出去的那隻手，從手背與他十指交扣，Eddy的手比他大上許多，輕鬆就把Brett抓在掌中。那雙手細嫩白皙，手指纖長，指尖帶著微微的粉，指甲修得短而整齊，總而言之是雙好看的手，Eddy在他指尖落下一吻。

"我的Mr. Orchestra。"Eddy貼在Brett耳邊說，低音震動傳到緊貼他胸膛的Brett身上。他用手去揉Brett腰間的軟肉，最近才剛被他養出來的，手感很好。

"Damn...停下來！真的很癢......"Brett癢得開始掙扎，一邊笑一邊躲，偏偏手還被抓著，一時沒平衡好，身體一歪就往床上倒下去。

Eddy沒放手，跟著他一起倒到床上，還戀戀不捨地繼續捏Brett的腰。Brett用沒被抓住的那隻手，舉起Sibelius砸他的胸口，Eddy握住他的手腕。

"嗷——我受傷了，明天沒辦法拉西小協了。"

Eddy撇嘴，一副理直氣壯。

Brett突然意識到他們離得很近，他可以看到Eddy一單一雙的眼皮上的皺褶，看到他瞳孔裡自己的倒影，看到他淡去的痘疤，看到他水潤的唇在反光。他讀到Eddy的焦慮不安與期待，揉合成複雜的情緒，直直投射到他眼中。

他向前去吻那雙唇，就是很單純的貼上去，不帶任何情慾地。手被放開後改成腰被摟住，Brett再一次把Sibelius拿走，讓Eddy的頭埋在自己胸口。

Brett輕聲哼起搖籃曲，像他們幾年前在街頭募款的時候。吶吶吶，吶吶吶......他感覺到Eddy蹭了下他胸口，有點癢，他沒忍住笑出聲，低頭剛好被Eddy的頭頂撞個正著。

"滿痛的。"他們一個揉著下巴，一個摸摸頭頂，兩人對視笑了出來。

"我們像兩個永遠沒長大的十四歲青少年。"

"那也挺不錯的。至少我們還能一直拉琴。"

"十四歲的我們會想到現在的樣子嗎？"

"才不會，那時候我們只想當獨奏家。"

"我們都當過獨奏家了啊，噢不對，我還沒。"

"再過八個小時你就是了。"

"我說了我受傷我沒辦法演奏——"

"Yeah, all the excuses."

"而且還是被你打傷的。"

"......"

"Brett，我真的很緊張。"

"我也是。"

"我第三樂章翻車怎麼辦？"

"我會跟著你一起翻車。"

"我們以後就不叫TwoSetViolin了，叫MessedUpViolin好了。"

"聽起來糟透了。"

"Brett..."

"I'll be with you，所以不會有事的，睡吧。"

Brett拉上棉被，把他們裹起來。世界突然變得很小很小，只剩下他、Eddy、還有Sibelius企鵝。Eddy對他張開雙臂，Brett順從地窩進他懷裡，他聽著Eddy的心跳聲，Eddy感受著他的身體隨呼吸起伏，安穩地像節拍器。

秒針滴答的聲音變得很響，他們呼吸的頻率逐漸一致。


End file.
